


Long Time Coming

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Aldis have some after-hours fun at a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom!Jared Fanworks Fest](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/102658.html) and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/50171.html) on 7/19/11.

It happens, of all places, at a convention.

To be fair, conventions are really the only time they ever see each other anymore. Which is fine, of course; Jared couldn't be happier for Aldis's success on _Leverage_ and he sure as hell isn't going to complain about his own. It just is what it is.

And it's not like he and Aldis ever _dated_ or anything. They never really even came close. At most, they both kind of stumbled around flirting, spent hours in Jared's trailer talking about Swedish timepieces and aerodynamics and the debatable existence of time instead of rehearsing like they were supposed to be doing. But Aldis's smile was never anything short of dazzling and Jared was constantly surprised by his wit and sheer breadth of knowledge.

And his biceps.

So, somehow, he's not surprised when he finds himself in Aldis's hotel room on Sunday night. Most of the other guests are gone already and Jared's flight is scheduled for early the next morning, which means he'll probably be regretting this decision when he has to crawl out of bed in four hours.

Right now, however, he's pretty sure it's the best decision he's ever made.

Because, right now, he has Aldis stretched out beneath him, skin dark against the crisp, white sheets and that smile aimed up at him, only faltering when Jared rocks his hips back slightly to feel the thick of Aldis's dick against the crack of his ass.

"Shit," Aldis breathes, voice croaking slightly and Jared huffs a laugh in agreement and bends forward, grinding his own hard cock against Aldis's abs.

He can't help but flash a smile when Aldis reaches up to curl his fingers into Jared's hair, grip tightening briefly before he brings their mouths crashing together. Aldis tastes like wine still and his lips are plush and warm. Jared groans into the kiss, sinks his tongue in deep for more as they rock together.

He only pulls away again to find his breath, their noses bumping as he grunts, "So, you gonna fuck me?" and fights another choked laugh as Aldis swears and bucks beneath him.

"Fuck, man. Shit. Warn a guy."

Grinning, Jared ducks to bite the curve of Aldis's jaw and slides a hand down his side. "That a no?"

Aldis's answering growl sends a low vibration through Jared's bones and he rolls his hips again, forward and then back, feels his cock twitch and blurt out a bead of pre-come at another teasing brush of Aldis's cock.

"C'mon," he says, pushing himself up to reach back and take that cock in his hand, squeezing tight. "Know you wanna."

"That right?" Aldis replies, flashing a cocky grin, though the tight hitch in his voice completely gives him away.

"Mmm," Jared replies with another roll of his hips. "Absolutely right."

Aldis arches an eyebrow, lips curling in a challenge. But then Jared swipes his thumb over the slit of Aldis's cock, collecting a smear of pre-come and Aldis caves completely, suddenly pushing up to his elbows. "Got condoms in the bag. And there should be, uh. Lotion or somethin' somewhere. Check the bathroom."

Jared's blood pulses anew and he sits up quickly, not afraid to let his excitement show as he crawls off Aldis's prone form. Ignoring the ache in his cock, he crouches in front of Aldis's bag and, with some help, finds the packet of Magnums buried in the side pocket, then fishes out a small tube of lube from his own coat pocket.

"Dude." Aldis smirks. "Presumptuous?"

Jared shakes his head as he knees back onto the bed, already ripping open a foil packet. "Optimistic."

Any response Aldis may have to that melts away as Jared sheathes his dick in rubber and slicks it with lube. He indulges himself in more than a few slow strokes, relishing the heated groans that push past Aldis's throat and the delicious ripple of his abs as his hips start to twitch and thrust into Jared's grip. Indulging further, he slides one hand down to fondle the weight of Aldis's balls, considers leaning down to see if he can get his mouth around them, one at a time and then both. See just how loud he can make Aldis moan.

"You gotta--" Aldis grunts, interrupting Jared's thoughts as he reaches down quick to clamp his hand around Jared's wrist. "You're gonna make me lose it, man. C'mon."

Needing no further motivation, Jared lets go and swings a leg over Aldis's hips, knees shoved into his sides and back arched as he reaches back. Aldis's hands rest on his thighs and he looks down the length of himself into those dark eyes as he grips Aldis's cock again, guides it to his hole.

He teases himself for a awhile, dragging the slick tip of Aldis's dick across his rim a few times until Aldis hisses and curls his fingers tight, blunt nails digging into the meat of Jared's legs.

"'Kay," he breathes, flashing a quick smile and then tips his head back as the crown breaches and slowly eases inside. The stretch is immediate and he pauses after only an inch or two, sucks in a shaky, uneasy breath as he tries to get used to the feel.

Beneath him, Aldis whines, and Jared blinks his eyes open.

"You good?"

"Mmm," Jared answers, though even he isn't sure if that's a yes or a no. It's been awhile since he's done this with his own fingers, not to mention a cock. And Aldis's cock is-- " _Fuck_. God." Jared eases up only slightly and then back down again, taking just a little bit more.

He huffs another breath as Aldis's hands slide up to his hips, breathes in a hiss as their eyes meet.

"You're-- kinda fuckin' tight," Aldis says, voice straining.

"You're kinda fuckin' big," Jared shoots right back, flashing a quick grin as he presses his palm to Aldis's chest and eases down a little further. He can't help but groan at the stretch, the sound tripping into a strangled shout when Aldis, with no warning whatsoever, lifts his hips enough to sink in quick, right up to the hilt. "Oh, _fuck_. Jesus. _Jesus_."

Jared feels like his heart is trying to rip itself free of his chest. He blinks his eyes open, staring dazedly into Aldis's eyes and tries to catch his breath. Aldis's dick is lodged inside him, splitting him open in the best way possible. And Aldis looks just as blown open: chest heaving, lips parted in heavy pants. His hands keep moving over Jared's skin, petting his thighs and hips and stomach, everywhere except where Jared wants them most, everywhere but wrapped around his dick.

Aldis's skin glistens with sweat and Jared licks his lips instinctively, then grits his teeth as he lifts up, the drag of Aldis's cock, slow and delicious inside him.

"Oh God," he moans as he sinks back down. He scrambles for one of Aldis's hands, holding tight as he sets up a rhythm. And Aldis squeezes right back, moaning encouragement as their hips roll and grind together, an easy, sweaty wave that makes Jared cry out with every peak and moan with every valley.

"Shoulda-- shoulda done this before," Aldis grunts as Jared leans forward, changing the angle of Aldis's dick inside him. "Way before."

Jared laughs, ducks his head to lick at the sweat collecting in the dip of Aldis's collarbone. "Wanted to," he admits and Aldis groans anew, bucks his hips quick and hard. " _Fuck_. Yeah. God, I _wanted_ to."

Three seconds later, Jared finds himself on his back. He's still boggling over how he even got there without Aldis slipping out when Aldis pushes in deep, and then all he can do is moan and arch and drag his knees up Aldis's sides, just open himself wide and take everything.

The sheets are slippery under his hands, too smooth for him to find purchase, and he finally gives up to reach back and press them to the headboard instead, bracing himself with each rough, ragged thrust.

Neither of them speak again, at least nothing beyond the occasional expletive and rough, whispered pleas. The air is thick, humid with their mingled breath and sweat, and the second Aldis fumbles a hand between them to finally -- _finally_ \-- wrap his hand around Jared's cock, Jared completely shatters. He comes hot and fast between them, letting loose a guttural cry as his muscles tighten around the thick length still fucking him into the mattress.

Distantly, he's aware of Aldis laughing, a low and rich sort of chuckle with a ragged edge to it. Jared blinks his eyes open as the wave begins to pass, watches as Aldis brings his fingers to his mouth and licks a glob of creamy white from his finger.

A brand new flare of heat washes through Jared at the sight, muscles clenching as he lets out a groan.

Immediately, Aldis gasps and drops his hand, nearly toppling onto Jared as his hips punch forward. The stimulation is crazy, so close to being too much but not quite there. Jared lifts his chin and closes the space between his and Aldis's mouth, latching onto his lips like a starving man. His dick is trapped between them, still half-hard and sticky-slick with his own jizz, but it feels good, nestled and safe against warm skin. Jared clamps a hand against the nape of Aldis's neck and opens his mouth wide and Aldis seems to get the message, his tongue plunging in deep as his hips rock forward, fucking Jared hard and fast, faster and faster until the rhythm is lost completely and he's doing little more than panting against Jared's open mouth, groaning and whimpering and then coming with an incredible, low, heated moan that winds straight down Jared's spine.

Jared groans right with him, encouraging as he kisses at Aldis's bottom lip, his jaw, under his chin. His tongue rasps over stubble, licks the salt and sweat from Aldis's skin, breathes in the heady musk of sex in the air.

Slowly, inevitably, Aldis eases out of him, the slick drag making Jared whimper in both disappointment and relief. Jared tips his head to watch Aldis wobble to his feet and disappear into the bathroom, reemerging a short time later with a wet washcloth.

Jared arches an eyebrow, smirking. "Such a gentleman."

"What can I say, mama raised me right," Aldis remarks, though he leaves Jared to actually do the work of cleaning himself.

When Aldis pulls the sheets and blankets back up and reaches to turn off the light, Jared's only a little surprised at how easy it is. Could be the endorphin release, he figures. Could be the late hour and the exhaustion and the residual haze of the weekend. Could just be that Aldis is about the most easy-going guy Jared's ever met so it only stands to reason that would extend to the bedroom.

Could be that Jared really doesn't care. But he seriously can't wait until the next con.

 **end.**


End file.
